Surprise!
by PrincessOfEraklyon
Summary: What is the surprise? Is it good or bad. A story for all Bloom and Sky lover. I do not own Winx Club.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Winx Club and so on****….**

**The Winx are in there 4. year at Alfea.**

**Prologue**

Sky ran into the hospital.

He was very shocked as Bloom phoned him. "Sky! Come in the hospital. NOW!" she yelled.

Will everything be okay? What is if something goes wrong? He didn't know an answer. Sky only knows that this school year was the craziest ever.

As Sky reached the room 102 he saw Bloom lying on the bed.

"You are here." she said happily. "Yes, honey. How are you?" the specialist asked worried.

"Oh, I'm fine. My stomach hurt, I'm tired but I feel really good." Bloom said sarcastic.

Sky didn't say anything at this comment and kiss her on her cheek.

"It will be over soon. I promised." he whispered to Bloom

**So that was the prologue. The story start in the next Chapter. R&R **


	2. Chapter 1: A normal day?

**I don't own Winx Club but ****I own this story.**

**Chapter 1: A normal day?**

The Winx Club were training their powers in Professor Paladium's lesson.

"Bloom you are next." the teacher said. "Yes. ENCHANTIX!" Bloom yelled.

She flew over to the simulator. **(A.N.: You now the thing from season 1 and 2)**

Suddenly the fairy was in a dark wood. A big monster appears and Bloom shot an enchatix fire ball on it.

After a few minutes the monster was defeated. "Well done, Bloom." Paladium said as Bloom walked out of the simulator.

"Thank you, prof… Ahh." Bloom was suddenly very pale. "What's wrong, dear?" her best friend Stella asked. "My stomach hurt and I feel so sick." the dragon fire fairy said.

Then she threw up. "Bloom you better go to Ophelia." Paladium told her. She nodded.

**In Ophelia's office…**

"You only need some sleep." the nurse said. "Yes, Ms. Ophelia." Bloom said. "Stella you bring her to her room. Ok?"

"Sure." Stella answered.

The two girls walked out of the nurse office. "Spill it out, Hun." Stella suddenly said. "I don't now what you mean." her friend answered. "Oh come on! You now what I mean!" the fairy shouted. Bloom looked at her quietly.

Without a warning she began to cry. "Hey, I didn't want to be rude to you." Stella wrapped an arm around Bloom's neck.

"It's not your fault, Stell." "Phew! That is good. So, now stop crying and tell Aunt Stella what's wrong."

Bloom smiled. "No, not here. Let's go in our dorm." She took the hand of her friend and pull Stella with her.

**In the Winx dor****m…**

Bloom sat on her bed. "Now tell me." the blond haired fairy order.

"Well, you know a few month ago we have a date with the boys." Bloom began. "Yeah, please go on, I'm so excited." Stella said.

Her friend took a deep breath. "And when Brandon and the others went home, Sky staid a little bit longer…."

"Wait? You did that thing?" Stella asked wondering. Bloom nodded and whispered, "I think I'm…..I'm…pregnant."

Stella's mouth dropped. "Are you sure? I mean…Oh my good."

"No, I'm not really sure. I want to do a test. But who could buy it for me?" Bloom made a puppy face.

"NO! Never." Stella yelled shocked. The dragon fire fairy fell on her knees and said, "Oh PLEASE! Please, please, please." Then she fell on the floor like she died.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll do it." "Thank you!" Bloom shouted and gave her friend a big hug. "Yeah, I'm really holy."

The two members of the Winx Club began to laugh.

**In the evening…**

"Have you got the test?" Bloom asked. Stella nodded and hand the pregnancy test over to her.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" A voice asked behind them. The girls turned around and saw Griselda's angry face.

"Huh?...Well, that is a good question professor. But I think, Bloom should it answer." Stella said. Bloom gave her a bad look.

"Yes, it is." she mumbled. "And why do you need it, Miss Bloom?" Griselda asked. Bloom didn't give her an answer. "Come with me girls." the teacher ordered strictly. The three fairies walked to the head mistress' office.

Griselda knocked on Miss Faragonda's door. "Yes?" a voice came from the inside.

"These two girls have a pregnancy test." Ms. Griselda told Faragonda.

"What? At first come in and Griselda please go out." Miss F. said. Griselda nodded and walked away.

"So dears, why did you need this test?" she asked calmly. "Only I need it." Bloom said embarrassed. "I understand. What did it say?" now Ms. F. stood up from her chair.

"I don't now it yet." Bloom answered.

"Then make it and told me what it says." the head mistress told her. Bloom smiled and ran with Stella out of the office.

When the girls reached their dorm, the other members of the Winx Club were waiting for them.

"Hey, where were you?" Musa asked. Bloom told them the story.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Layla yelled a little bit angry because Bloom didn't say anything to them. "I'm sorry girls but it isn't sure that I'm pregnant."

"Ok, than make this damn test. I can't wait." Stella order.

**A few minute later…**

"What did it say?" all girls asked at the same time.

Bloom was pale and couldn't speak. Tears ran over her cheek. "Oh no." Flora whispered. "We are all here for you." Tecna said and laid her hand on Bloom's sholder.

"I can't believe this! I'm not ready for a baby!" Bloom cried. "Calm down. A baby isn't a bad thing." Flora took her friend into a hug. "Yeah, but when you only 17 a baby is a bad thing!" Bloom shouted.

"Sorry, I don't mind." she apologized as she saw the shocked faces of her friends. "It's okay." Musa said.

"Well, what do you want to say to Sky and Ms. F?" Layla asked. "I don't know." Bloom mumbled.

Later that night, Bloom was standing in Miss Faragonda's office.

"Do you send me away from school?" the red haired fairy asked worried. The head mistress shook her head no. "Dear, it was a mistake from you, that's right. But you have enough problems now and so you can stay here."

"Thanks, Miss Faragonda!" Bloom yelled happily. "You're welcome. Now go to bed. It was a very hard day for you."

Bloom nodded and smiled. Then she walked back to her dorm thinking of Sky. How would he react?

**Hope you like it. I know not the best chapter but it was late. The next chapter will be longer. ******** R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: What Sky says

I don't own Winx Club

**I don't own Winx Club.**

**Chapter 2: What Sky says**

Bloom told Sky that he has to come to Alfea. 

"Oh my good, I'm so nervous." she thought. Suddenly someone kiss her cheek. It was Sky. "Hello, sweetie." he said. "H-hi, S-k-ky." "Is something wrong?" Bloom's boyfriend asked. Bloom shook her head no. "Well, why you phoned me?" Sky asked. "I don't know how to tell you…erm, please take a seat." Bloom said. "But why?" 

Bloom didn't give him an answer and began to speak, "Sky, you going to be a father, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" he yelled. Sky ran out of the room. "Sky!!" Bloom shouted. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Bloom, Bloom. Weak up. Bloom." The voice said. 

The voice came from her friend Flora. She was sitting on Blooms bed and looked at her worried. "Honey, you yelled in your sleep. Is everything ok?" Flora asked. "No, nothing is ok. What will Sky say? He will leave me. I know it." Bloom cried. "Oh no, he loves you." her friend whispered and took her into a big hug. 

**The next day….**

Sky drove on his Leavabike to Alfea. Bloom phoned him and she sounds very nervous.

"Hello, Sky." she said to him as he reached the school. "Hi, sweetie, what's wrong? You sound so nervous." he asked. "I have something to tell you, but its better that we are alone." "Erm…ok." Sky said. 

Then they walked into Bloom's dorm. "Now tell me, Bloom." "Well, pew, Sky you now a few moths ago we…yes you know." she began. Sky nodded. "And…Sky you going to be a…erm…you going to be a daddy. I'm pregnant." Bloom mumbled, because she hoped Sky wouldn't understand her. But he understands her too well. 

"What? Are you sure?" the specialist asked shocked. "Yes, I am. Oh, Sky I understand if you leave me now." Bloom sat next to her boyfriend and began to cry. "Hey, what are you talking about? I will never leave you. You are the love of my life, with or without a baby." Sky wrapped an arm around Bloom and gave her a kiss.

"But…" "No, buts. You need me more than ever now." he stroke Bloom's head. "You are the best, Sky." she said and kisses him.

Suddenly the door goes up and Musa came in. Sky and Bloom turned a little bit red. "Oh sorry, I only need my jacket. I see Sky doesn't leave you." she grinned. "Shut up!" Bloom snapped.

After hours Sky drove back to Red Fountain. "Hey, bro we all think you were dead." Brandon said as he came in his room. "Yeah, where were you?" Riven asked. "Well, guys. Bloom phoned me and then I drove to Alfea." Sky answered. "And this took you so long?" Timmy asked. "I spoke with her about the baby." Sky said. "The what?!" all the boys shouted at the same time. "Yeah, I got Bloom pregnant." he said embarrassed. "Wow, normally these things happened to me." Riven said sarcastic. The boys looked at him as he was an alien. "Ignore this idiot. And you are really sure?" Brandon asked a little bit shocked. "Yes, she made a pregnancy test." Sky answered. "What are you doing now? I mean you are only 17." Nabu asked his friend. **(A.N.: Yes, Nabu goes to Red Fountain too)** "I don't know man. I have no plan how to be a father. What is if I'm a bad dad?" Sky asked. "Don't worry. You will be a great father." Helia said and laid his hand onto Sky's shoulder. "Thanks guys." Sky said happily.

**At Alfea…**

"What did I say? Sky won't leave you." Flora said. "Yeah, you are right. But where should the baby sleep? I haven't enough room here." Bloom said. "You could sleep in Stella's room." Layla mined. **(A.N.: Hope that's correct.) **"In my beautiful room?! Are you crazy or something else?!" Stella yelled. "Come on, Stell. Bloom is your best friend." Tecna said. "Yes, that is true, but I bought her this damn pregnancy test." "Huhhhhh and now you are holy enough?" Musa asked sarcastic. "If Stella won't give me her room, it's ok. Then I go away from Alfea and live on the streets." Bloom said knowing she would give her the room.

"Well, you will get this silly room." Stella mumbled. Then she plodded away. Bloom wanted to ran after her but Tecna stopped her. "Let she be." she said.

The next day Bloom and Sky went to the doctor, to see what's going on with the baby. 

"With the baby is everything ok." Ms. Norson, the doctor said. "Do you want to know what it is going to be?" she asked. "Yes." Sky said. At the same time Bloom said, "No." "Please, Bloom. I'm so excited." Sky begged. "Honey, I'm the one who is pregnant." Bloom crosses her arms. "If you want, I only tell you what it is going to be." doctor Norson mined. Bloom nodded and went out of the room.

Sky came out of the doctor's room. "Aaand?" Bloom asked. "No, Aaaaand. I won't tell you." he said with a big grin. "Why? I'm the mother of the child." "Yeah, but a few minutes ago, you doesn't want to know what it is going to be." Sky answered. "Sky, you.." but Sky kissed her so that Bloom couldn't speak. Then he drove Bloom back to Alfea.

"Bye, my dear." Sky said and kissed her on her cheek. 

When Bloom got into the living room, Stella rushed to her. "Ok, tell me everything!" she shouted. "Calm down. The doctors said that the baby is fine." "Ok, ok, but what is it?" Stella asked with big eyes. "You are really scary." Bloom said. Her friend ignore this comment. "I don't know Stell, Sky didn't tell me." Bloom answered. "Are you kidding me?" Stella asked. Then Bloom told her the Story. "And everybody says I am nuts." the solaria princess said. "Stella!" Bloom yelled.

**Far away from Alfea…**

"So, the little Domino princess **(A.N.: I know, the most of you calls this planet Sparx. But in** **my languages it named Domino)** is pregnant." a man with a deep voice said. "Oh man, your nice pixie Bloom is pregnant. I can't believe this." Stormy laughed. The Trix escaped from their prison in the omega dimension. "Hey, we can fly over to Alfea and say hello to our old friends." Darcy said. "No. We have to wait till this baby is born." the dark figure said. "But why, Darkor?" Icy asked. "Because the baby will be the strongest magical being ever and we will capture it." Darkor answered with a smirk. 

The Trix began to laugh.

**The next day at Alfea…**

The fairies of Blooms class were all outside. They were trained there powers again.

A girl who named Cecilia was the next. There was only one problem; she was one of the bad fairies of Alfea. Cecilia hasn't got her Enchantix yet and she was 18. But now, I go on with the story.

Cecilia transformed and wanted to shot an energy ball on a virtual monster. But she shot it in Bloom's way. "Watch out!" a classmate of her shouted but it was too late. The energy ball flew to Bloom and very fast. "Oh my good!" the dragon fire fairy shouted.

Suddenly a portal of pink lights appeared and absorbed the energy ball.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Cecilia asked shocked. "Y-yes, I think so." Bloom answered shocked too. "What was that for a portal?" Layla asked. Nobody knows an answer.

In the afternoon Bloom walked into Ms. Faragonda's office and told her what happened in this lesson.

"I'm wondering why it happened not earlier." the headmistress said. "What do you mean?" the red haired fairy asked. "Bloom, you are a very strong fairy and Sky is the best specialist of Red Fountain. So it's possible that your baby let this portal appear." 

Bloom's mouth dropped. "Wow. This is cool but a little bit scary." she said. Miss F. smiled. Then Bloom went out of the office and phoned Sky. He was also very wondering. 

**The next morning…**

"Weak up, girls!" Stella yelled. "Huh? Stell it's 8 p.m." Musa mumbled. "Yeah, but today we have to go shopping for the little fairy." "Who?" Flora asked. "Bloom's little baby girl." Stella answered. "Stella, we don't know what it is." Tecna rolled her eyes. "It must be a girl, because I have betted with Brandon that the baby going to be a girl." Flora shock her head.

An hour later the members of the Winx Club were in Magix. They walked through all shops of the whole town. "Pew, my feet hurt." Musa said. "Come on, it's so a beautiful day." Stella said happy that they have so much bought. "I'm with Musa. Can we drive home?" Flora begged. Then Bloom, Tecna, Flora, Layla and Musa made a puppy face. "You are so…so…argh. Well, we drive home." Stella said.

**I know not the best chapter. The next one will be better. R&R **


	4. Chapter 3: The new Cosmic Dragon

I don't own Winx Club, bla, bla,…

**I don't own Winx Club, bla, bla,….**

**Thank****s for all revives! Special thank to Angela 882.**

**Chapter 3: The new Cosmic Dragon power**

**(A.N.: Bloom is now in her 5. month pregnant.)**

"Oh man! I can't close this damn skirt." Bloom said angrily. "Dear, you are in your 5. months, that is normal." Flora answered. "You are right, but what should I wear?" "Put on this dress that you bought last summer." Flora mined.

Bloom hate dresses, but she had no another choice. So she put on a light blue dress, with a little red heart on it. Her hair was into a loose pony tail.

"The boys are coming soon." Tecna said who was standing by Flora's bed. The R. F. boys have to help the girls with the room change. "I'm soooo happy to see Brandon again." Stella yelled happily. "Watch out, Stell. Maybe you got pregnant too." Musa said with a smirk. The other girls looked at her mad. "Sorry." the music fairy apologized.

Suddenly the door goes up and the boys came in.

"Hello, Sunshine." Brandon said and kissed Stella for more than 2 minutes. The other guys also went to their girlfriends and gave them a kiss.

"How are you Bloom?" Sky asked always worried about Bloom and the baby. "Don't worry. I'm fine, but this dress is really nerdy." the red haired fairy answered. "So sweet cheeks, why are we here?" Riven asked. "You didn't tell them?" Bloom asked. "What didn't they tell us?" Helia said. "Well, you guys have to help us with Bloom's new room." Layla answered. "Are you crazy, dude? Why need she a new room?" Riven yelled. Musa hit him over. "Are you really so silly? She need it for her and the baby, you idiot!" she shouted. Riven didn't say anything at this and sat quietly on the couch.

"Well, why we all have to help?" Brandon asked. "Hey, at what for a site are you?" Sky said a little bit angry. "Sorry, bro, but you are the father and not me." his best friend answered. "Ok, shut up! Enough quarrel!" Bloom shouted. Then everybody was quiet.

After a silence Flora said, "Boys, Sky and Bloom are your friends and you have to help them." "But…" Riven wanted to say. "Shut up now! Can you be only for a few minutes quiet?!" Flora yelled. Everybody was shocked to hear her like this. "Don't mind." the nature fairy apologized. "You are really, really, scary." Stella said.

After a little quarrel the R. F. boys helped the girls with the room. Better to say, the boys did all the work while the members of the Winx Club only packed out the kids stuff from the shopping bags.

In the new room were Bloom's bed and her old things. Next to the bed was a light yellow crib with a mobily. **(A.N.: I don't know what this thing called in english. I try to describe. It's over the babies and they can play with it and sometimes there comes a melody from it.) **On a regal were a lot of toys and stuff animals. On the other side of the room was also a light yellow change table.

"Wow, it looks so beautiful." Flora said. "Yeah, I'm with you. We've done a great work." Stella answered. "Hey!" the boys shouted at the same time. "You guys worked also really hard." the fairy said with a grin on her face. The R. F. boys gave her a look. "What? What did I say?" Stella asked confused. "Nothing, Snookums." Brandon answered while he hugged her.

Later that day the boys drove back to Red Fountain.

"I'm so tired. I have always to carry this heavy baby." Bloom joked a little bit. "Yes, I'm tired too." Tecna answered and yawed. Suddenly a dark energy ball rushed into the room. "Ahhhh, what's that?" Musa asked. "I don't know, but I know that we have to transform us!" Tecna yelled. Then all the Winx, without Bloom shouted, "Winx Enchantix!" They transformed into there Winx and made a big magical Wall. But the dark energy ball was too strong and it seemed that it absorbed their powers. The fairies were too weak now and they sank onto the floor. "Noooo, Girls!" Bloom cried. Suddenly a pink dragon appeared and rush to the energy ball. The dark ball disappeared and with it the dragon. The red haired fairy fainted.

"Where I am?" Bloom asked as she weak up. "You are in Ophelia's office." Flora told her. "Hey, when we woke up you lie on the floor. What happened?" Musa asked worried. "It was very strange. When I saw you girls, a pink dragon appeared and it defeated the dark magic." Bloom answered. "But I think your dragon is orange." Layla said. "It wasn't Bloom's dragon." a voice behind them said. It was Miss Faragonda. "What do you mean?" Stella asked. "She mined it wasn't her magic, dude." Musa said. "That's correct. It was the magic of the baby." the head mistress said. "You are kidding." Bloom said. "No, your child is going to be the next cosmic dragon." Miss F. answered. "What for a thing?" Stella asked. "The cosmic dragon, it's a sort of the dragon fire, only more powerful." "Wow, my child going to be so strong. I can't believe it." Bloom said wondering. Ms. Faragonda smiled and went out of the nurse office. The other girls also went out, without Stella. "Bloom, you looked so worried." she said. "Huh? Oh, Stella when the dragon of my baby touched this dark energy. I felt a strange feeling. It feels like when I met Valtor the first." "Oh my good, you think Valtor is back?" the fairy of sun and moon asked shocked. "No, I didn't say this, but it's possible." Bloom answered. "We have to figure this out, but now you should rest." Stella ordered, like her mother. Her friend giggled.

Later that night Bloom had a dream.

**Bloom's dream**

Bloom was sleeping. Suddenly she heard a little voice crying. A voice she knows to well. So she stood up. The fairy was shocked as she saw a dark magician with a baby, her baby. "NO! Please let she be!" Bloom cried. But the hooded figure smirked and disappeared.

**End of her dream**

When the fairy woke up, she noticed that she cried in her dream.

"Bloom, calm down, it was only a stupid dream." she said to herself.

The next day was a Saturday. So the girls met the boys. They kissed each other. Bloom and Sky walked away from the others. "Bloom, my parents wanted to meet you. Will you come to Eraklyon the next weekend?" Sky asked. "You know I love you, but after all what happened, you think your parents like me?" his girl friend asked back. "Oh come on. They will love you. They have to love you, because of this." Sky took a little black box out of his pocket. "Bloom, will you marry me?"

"Sky….Oh my god, this ring is beautiful." the dragon fire fairy said surprised. "Yeah, I know. But will you marry…" the specialist couldn't finish because Bloom kissed passionately. "I take that as a yes." Sky said happily. "Sure, snookums." Bloom answered. "Wow, we are engaged." the fairy said and hugged Sky. "So you come with me to Eraklyon?" "Yes of course." Bloom answered.

They went to the others and tell them that they are going to be married. The members of the Winx Club and the specialist were all happy for them.

**I know this chapter is short. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 4: Eraklyon

Here is the next chapter

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. :) **

**I do not own Winx Club.**** I'm sorry that it took me so long to up date this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Eraklyon**

Bloom waited for Sky.

They both wanted to fly to Eraklyon this morning and spend the weekend there.

"Hello, Hun." Sky yelled as he ran over to Bloom. "Are you ready?" he asked. The red haired fairy nodded. Then Sky took Bloom's suitcase and brought it into the ship.

After two hours they reached the Eraklyon palace.

"Wow, this palace is hug." Bloom said. Her boyfriend grinned, "Come on. I will show you the castle." They walked through the long corridors. At the end of the corridor there was a big door. "Ok, close your eyes." Sky said. "Why?" Bloom asked. "Don't ask so much." "Ok, ok." Bloom closed her eyes. She felt Sky's warm hands taking hers.

"Now you can open your eyes." he said. The fairy couldn't believe her eyes. There was a very, very big room with a very, very big bed. On the blue walls were beautiful paintings. There were all what a girl wants. "Do you like our bed room?" Sky asked. "Our bed room?!" his girlfriend shouted happily. "Yes, but take a look in the next room." Sky opened another door. Behind it was also a big room. There was a beautiful crib and baby stuff. "Oh my god! This is so, so…Oh you are the best!" Bloom yelled and hugged Sky. "You like it?" he asked. "Sure, this is so beautiful."

Sky showed Bloom the rest of the castle when King Eragon and Queen Solara ( Sky's parents) walked over to them. "Hello darling." Solara said and hugged her son. "Bloom we are so happy that you are here. So we can plan the wedding." she said after the hug. Bloom was a little bit surprised that Sky's parents are so friendly.

"I told you they will like you." Sky said while Bloom and he walked to their room. "Yeah, you're right. Now everything is okay."

**Far away…**

"Naive fairy." Dakor laughs. "Natural Bloom, always so optimise." Darcy said. At that moment Icy appears in the room. "So what is the plan, master? We wait 5, no 6 months. I wanted to blow this stupid pixie Bloom away." the witch said angrily. "Shut up! We wait until the baby is born!" the magician yelled.

**At Eraklyon…**

"Nooooo!" Bloom screamed. It was midnight. "What's wrong?" Sky asked shocked. "No-nothing." she mumbled. Sky took her into a hug. "Honey, there is something wrong. Tell me."

"Well, every night I had this dream. The dream is about a baby, our baby. A man captured it." the dragon fire fairy told him. Sky looked at her worried. "And that means?" he asked. "That means it could be a vision." bloom answered.

"Bloom, maybe its only a dream, you are pregnant and your hormones **(A.N.: is that correct?)** are…erm you know a little bit crazy." he smiled his warm smile. "I wish you are right."

Then they lay down. Sky hold with one hand Bloom and with the other hand he stroke her stomach. So Bloom fell fast asleep in his arms.

**The next day…**

Bloom slowly opened her eyes. At first she couldn't remember where she was, but then she released she was in Sky's palest.

Wait? Where was he?

Next to her was nobody. "Sky?" the fairy yelled. No answer. So Bloom got of the bed.

Suddenly some one put his arms around her. "Ahhh!" Bloom screamed. "Hey honey, calm down." It was Sky. "Oh my good. You shocked me." the fairy said and kissed him. "I know I look scary in the morning, but so scary?" he kissed her back.

After kissing each other they got dressed and went to the dinning room.

Solara and Eragon were sitting in front of a big table. "Good morning." Solara friendly said. "Bloom we have to choose a decoration for the ballroom." the queen said. Bloom nodded and began to eat her breakfast.

When they finished their breakfast Solara and Bloom went into the living room, while Sky and Eragon have to do important things. With other words, they didn't want to choose a decoration, because it's boring for them.

So the girls did the work.

After hours they were ready. "I'm tired." Bloom yawed. "No wonder it's 10 am (A.N.: I hope that's correct)." Solara answered.

So they went into their bed rooms.

Sky was sitting onto the bed and watched TV. "Hi and are you ready." he asked. "Yes, but I'm so tired." Bloom answered and set next to him. "I'm also tired. I only go into the kitchen and drink something. Do you want something to drink too?" No answer. Sky smiled he put the planked over the sleeping Bloom.

**I know a lame chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Diaspro

Hello everybody

**Hello everybody! I'm so glad that you like my story!**

**You all rock!**

**Thanks to:**

**Angela 882**

**kitcool**

**rogue – scholar07 **

**Chapter 5: ****Dark Diaspro**

"Wow, she look hot." Stormy said.

Diaspro wore a very, very short black dress. Her hair was also black. On her head she wore a dark blue tiara and her wings were grey.

"Now you are mine." Dakor whispered with an evil smirk. "Yes, master Darkor." Diaspro said and bowed.

"Fly to Alfea and defeat these Winx, but not Bloom. Do you understand?" the dark magician said while he stroke her face. The witches crossed their arms. "Do you think the same as I think?" Darcy whispered to her sister Stormy. "When you think, that Darkor falls in love with this Barbie, then yes, I think the same." she answered angrily.

Diaspro noticed the angry faces of the Trix and smirked. Then she walked over to them and said, "Well, sweeties. I'm not Dakor's, Dakor is mine."

The sisters looked very confused. "Huh? What did she mean?" Icy asked. "I don't know, but I will find it out." Darcy whispered.

**At Alfea…**

Bloom was in her latest 6 months. That means she cried every night, because of her pregnancy. And oh man, is she aggressive.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to go to class?" Flora asked worried about her friend. "Flo, do you mean because of my pregnancy I'm not able to go to school?" Bloom asked angrily. "No, no. But in a few days you are in your 7 months and you are not allowed to go to school anymore." the nature fairy explained.

Bloom ignored her and went to class. "God pleas help me." Flora thought and ran after Bloom.

"Alfea, it's been a long time since I was here." Diaspro whispered. She stood in front of the gates from the school. "Open!" she yelled and the big doors went up. "Change." the fairy whispered and suddenly she had red hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore a yellow jacket, a green top and a green mini skirt.

"Let's kill some fairies." Diaspro thought smirking.

She walked through the whole campus. "Where are these Winx pixies?" she thought. Suddenly she noticed somebody behind her.

"Miss, I think you have class now?" the voice asked strict. When Diaspro turned back, she saw a woman with short brown hair and glasses. Griselda.

"Erm … well, I'm new here and I don't know were my lesson is." the blonde fairy lied. Griselda raised an eyebrow and said, "Tell me your name and I will take you to your class." Diaspro turned red. "My name is, is … Kimberly Ann Possible. **;)**" she muttered.

"A never heard from a Miss Possible at this school." the teacher said. "Well, I'm really new. Since yesterday I live in Magix and now I go to this school."

Griselda nodded and bring "Kim" to her class.

As the Diaspro reached the class, she couldn't believe her eyes.

There were the Winx! "I'm so lucky." she thought happy.

"Excuse me professor Avalon, but here is a new girl. Her name is Kimberly Ann." Griselda explained. Avalon smiled and greeted her.

"You can sit next to Flora." the teacher pointed at the member of the Winx Club. The nature fairy waved her hand friendly.

Diaspro smiled a fake smile and set next to her. "If you need help, ask me. Okay?" Flora said. The blonde fairy only nodded. "Believe me; you can help me earlier as you think." Diaspro whispered with an evil smirk on her face.

"What did you say?" Flora asked but Diaspro only smiled.

The lesson past very fast and the Winx Club girls and the new fairy walked up to their dorm. "Kim, right, from what realm do you come?" Musa asked. "Erm … from Calisto."

Musa raised an eyebrow and said, "That's funny, Bloom told us she comes from Calisto until we found out that she was lying."

Diaspro stopped. "Damn, they find it out!" she thought. "W-what! I'm not lying." the fairy answered with big eyes. Now Musa also stopped. "I didn't say that you're lying." she said with a you – hide – something – and – I – will – find – it – out – voice.

Diaspro was the last who reached the room.

Nobody noticed, that she mumbled a spell to lock the door. "Flora you told me that you always help me. Correct?" the blond fairy asked in a strange voice. "Yes, that's true. How can I help you?" the nature fairy asked.

"If you die!! DARK ENCHANTIX!!" Diaspro yelled loud. Suddenly violet and black lights appeared and she turned into her normal self. Then she transformed into her dark Enchantix.

Before Flora could also transform, she blow her away. Flora screamed when her head hits the wall and after this all went black.

"DIASPRO??" all the girls yelled in shock. "I know that you are a little evil -- but that you are so evil… OH – MY – GOD!" Stella said.

Diaspro grinned and shot an Enchantix – darkness – ball on her. But Stella blocked this attack with an sunshield. "WINX ENCHANTIX!" all the girls yelled.

Bloom only stand there, she felt her anger that grew more and more. In front of her stand the person who wanted to ruined her life. Her life with her real parents, her love and the Winx Club, her best friends ever.

"Calm down, Bloom," she said to herself.

**Diaspro's POV**

That is so easy to fight those little fairies. I'm so much stronger than then.

I've got the dark Enchantix and this is stronger than the normal Enchantix. The only problem is Bloom.

I can feel very strong magic. I know she couldn't fight, but maybe she could.

Diaspro, don't talk like a child. This pixie is not able to hurt you. She's only a fat, pregnant cow. And now back to the fight.

**Normal POV **

"Why is she so strong?" Layla asked Tecna who blocked an attack. "I don't know. I wondered why her outfit and her wings are so dark. Even her power is full of hate and darkness." the pink haired fairy answered. "You're right. Hey, look at her eyes. She has got the same eyes as Bloom got when she was the dark Bloom." her friend yelled because it was very loud.

Musa stand next to Layla and said, "Yes, but I think only Dakar is able to give someone dark powers and another thing, why nobody hears us?"

But the girls couldn't thought of it, because there was a big dark hand and grabbed them. "Ahhh, S – t – e – l – l – a, help … us!" Layla yelled out of breath. "Girls, no! SUN BLAST!" the fairy of sun and moon shouted. Lights appeared and rushed to the Black Hand.

"Who is the best?" Stella asked very proud. But when the lights disappeared, there were only a bigger hand. "What…."

Stella didn't notice that Diaspro was behind her. "Good night little fairy." she said and shot an energy ball on her. The Winx fainted and so her friends did.

"Diaspro, I'm pregnant but that don't mean that I can't fight you!" Bloom yelled. "Please, you? Snookums, I said a spell that nobody can hear you when I kill you. So shut up, it's to your own best." the blonde fairy said evil.

Bloom felt tears running down her cheek.

**Bloom's POV**

Oh man, why I'm crying? It's time to blow this Blondie away and not to cry like a baby. Wow, ironic.

My anger grew more and more. Not because of Diaspro, more than I'm not able to fight. I'm helpless with out my friends or Sky.

And the other thing was, I can feel Valtor, not very strong, but I can feel him. Why? Is he back? But I have defeated him.

Or not?

**Normal POV**

"Poor princess, do I make you cry? I'm sorry?" Diaspro laughed. Then she said, "Well, my work is done. I think I can go. Good by Bloom. See you soon."

With this she disappeared.

Bloom ran, as fast as a pregnant woman could run, to the door. "Damn, it's locked!" she yelled. She sank on the floor and began to cry hard. Then she pulled her cell phone out of her pocked.

"S - sky? Pl – ease come … to Alfea and take the boys with you … Diaspro and ….. and please come."

With this she hanged up.

**Red Fountain**

"What's wrong Sky, you looked worried," Brandon asked. "Bloom phoned me, she said that we have to come to Alfea and something about Diaspro." he answered.

**This was the chapter. I'm really sorry that I up date so late. I'm very busy with my home page.**

**I hope you like my chapter. R&R**


End file.
